gow_fireagefandomcom-20200215-history
Attacking
The result of an attack on another player will vary depending primarily on each player's troops, armor, and research. A higher power does not equal a certain victory. Only the attack bonus (not defense) of the attacker and defense bonus (not attack) of the defender will be taken into consideration. Attacking a Tile Only city-to-tile marches are allowed. Once troops have occupied a tile, they can only return home. TIP: If a tile is occupied by another player of the same alliance '''or you', you will not be able to send troops there by simply tapping the tile; in this case, double-tap the tile and you will be allowed to send troops. This is considered an act of war though (yes, even when it's you or an alliance player) and will ruin your peace shield if you answer Yes to the dialog that will appear.'' * Any troops injured during a tile attack will be killed, as neither player can have a hospital outside of their cities. * The winner of the battle will occupy the tile, and the loser's remaining troops will be evicted from the tile or will just return to their city. * When attacking a tile, none of the opponents traps will be taken into consideration, as they are still in the city. * The hero boosts (attack, defense, etc.) will only apply if the hero has accompanied the troops to that tile. * If the battle ends up in a Massive Defeat, if the winning side has a Prison and the defending player is above level 10, the hero will be captured and brought to the city of the attacking player. * If the attacking player has a peace shield at the time of the attack, there will be no combat and the incoming march will return to its city. Shields of any type only protect cities, so although the defending player has a peace shield deployed in his home city, his troops will be attacked. Attacking a City When attacking a city, traps will take the brunt of the damage. Any defending troops that are damaged will fill hospitals first, but once the city's hospitals are full, any remaining troops will be killed and cannot be recovered. Hero boosts only apply if a hero is in the city, whether it it the attacker's hero or the defender's. Also, any troops outside of the city at the time of the attack will not be involved. Rallying Rallying can be used to combine an attack with alliance members to defeat stronger opponents. Rallies can take from 5 minutes to 8 hours to complete (selected by the player initiating the rally). A rally can be canceled at any time. Any troops in a rally can not be killed even though they are in the city, however they will not aid in defending a city as they are committed to the rally. Ghost Rally A strategy used to protect one's troops from injury. The player starts a rally against a city and troops are donated to the rally, but the player has no intention of actually going through with the attack. If the player's city is attacked while the rally is in place those troops donated to the rally are protected from injury. The the rally is then cancelled before the troops start marching or they are recalled before the troops reach the target. Other There are many other items that can effect attack outcomes. Boosts can raise attack or defense. Some, like Anti Scout, can prevent scouts from seeing a player's city or tile. A peace shield can stop a city from being attacked at all. However, if a player has a captured a hero they cannot use a peace shield. Category:Army Abilities